Just once
by Phanfun
Summary: Dan is falling for Phill and Phil is falling for Dan? Find out. The rating goes to M later for smut
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Phan fic that I just wrote its not all that good but comments will be great! Please of you have suggestions please don't be shy!

Dan's POV

I finally got done with my "Internet support group2" video and was just sitting down to edit when I saw how much video footage I had I called out

"Phil?" Phil came into the room and looked at my screen. His sweet puppy eyes widened and him face pulled into a sexy frown. What was I thinking Phil is my best friend why was I thinking that? He sat down next to me and we both buried into the video. As I edited I tried my hardest to ignore the sweet raspberry smell on his body.

It was several hours later when he broke our work "Come on let's take a break!" I yawned and he grabbed my hand lightly. His smooth touch sent my heart racing he pulled me onto the couch and sat me down and flipped on the Telly.

Phil's POV

When Dan sat down next to me I felt his smooth hand run over mine. I suddenly felt really aroused as I looked over Dan's slim body I stared deep into his chocolate eyes my arousal even more now. After a few episodes of Dexter Dan laid down on my lap. He moved his head around rubbing my penis through my skinny jeans he looked up his hair falling perfectly to frame his face.

"Phil what's in your pants?" I gulped feeling a little guilty now.

"Nothing...nothing!" He smiled and slid off the couch kneeling in front of me. I gulped feeling as if I had gotten ill.

Dan's POV

I looked at Phil's package and then his sweet eyes. I didn't know what to do I wanted to fuck him but I didn't know if he was bi. I gulped then just sat down next to Phil. Phil shifted a little then he slid close to me. I leaned to him and he leaned forward with me. Our lips met, fireworks exploded in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my lips.

If you want me to keep going I will if I get enough good comments!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if I get this in late!_

**Phil's POV**

We pulled away from each other and Dan smiled at me. I didn't smile back due to the fact I was in utter shock. His face fell and he ran to his room. "Dan wait!" He didn't stop I could see that his eyes were full of tears now. He ran faster as I tried to catch up to him. He slammed his door closed right in my face. "DAN!" He shouted back. "I'm sorry Phil I'm sorry!"

**Dan's POV**

I sat in my room and cried shoving my face in my pillow. I heard Phil screaming out for me and saying that I needed to come out. I screamed back "I'm sorry don't try to make me feel better." He opened the door slightly and sat down with me. He rubbed my back smoothly his hand sending shivers through me. "Dan I'm sorry I didn't smile back I know that you love me." I looked up still teary "You do?"

"Yes and you know something..." I waited and then he pushed his lips to mine. His tongue was pushing on my lips. So I allowed it to enter my mouth our tongues danced then Phil pulled away. "Dan I love you too...I was just in shock." Phil's sweet eyes peered into mine as he held me in his arms. He then took my hand and lead me out the door. "Where are we going?" Phil looked back lovingly at me. He shrugged gave me a coat and a pair of shoes. "For a walk."

We walked down the street hand in hand. As we walked down the ally back to our house. I heard footsteps behind us. Phil grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way of a biker. "Why are we in an ally way?"

"I don't know I thought this was the quicker way home!" Out of the blue a man came behind me and hit me in the back of the head knocking me out.

**Phil's POV**

I heard a bing then found myself inside a dumpster! I landed hard on something really hard and felt my wrist twist out of place! "Dan!? Dan please wake-up! Dan!" I heard some thug outside the dumpster kick something really hard then pound on the dumpster "Faggots! Get out of the streets! You're all rubbish!"

**Dan's POV**

As the world became more clear I could see that I was still on the ground and Phil was calling the police. He hung up then grabbed me in his arms like a baby. "Phil...no...Phil stop you're hurt." Phil's wrist was swollen and blue and he had a bad limp "Sh, just trust me!" 2 ambulance trucks pulled up to Phil he put me in one and kissed my head "I will see you later I promise!" He left me to go to the hospital.

Out of the drugs I was a little groggy then I felt rich lips against mine. "How are you feeling Dan?"

"I wasn't dreaming...you're my boyfriend!" Phil looked a little shocked at me then kissed me, he pushed his nose to mine and peered deep in my eyes. I gazed back at his cool crystal blue eyes, "If that's what you want then that's what we are." I kissed my boyfriend's lips then moved down slowly until I was at his stomach finally he got up from his awkward kneel. "Do you want to help me I sprained my right hand." He said with a wink. I smiled and slid his pants off and kissed his erection through his boxers. "Stop teasing me!" I laughed a little making Phil sweetly smile down at me.


	3. Chapter 3:the end

_So this is short but it's also the end of this story...I think! Well you decide!_

Phil's POV

Dan continued to kiss up and down my erection, Dan looked up at me as he licked up my erection. Then got up and looked me dead in the eye "You in my ass now!" He slid his pants off showing his well toned tan legs. "Fuck me hard bad-boy." Dan bent over spreading his sweet ass just for me. I climbed in top of his ass and pushed my penis into him. There was some resistance but then it slid in. "Dan go on your back I know you hurt your knees." It was a strange dance we did of him rolling over trying to keep my penis inside him. As soon as he was on his back I slid back into his bum. "Fuck me hard!"

"What was that? Softer?" I teased and kissed his lips lightly not moving at all. "Dammit Phil stop teasing me and fuck me!" I had never heard Dan so sex hungry! So I gave it to him. Hard. I rocked my hips back and forth faster and faster as his arse got more adjusted to my penis. "Phil, oh god, yes, Phil I love you!" Hearing him say my name made me so hot I pounded harder then suddenly I got a tingle along my spine. "Dan I'm cumming!"

"Cum in my ass big guy!" I grabbed his dick as if it were mine and pumped it as I finished myself off. I exploded deep in my best friend/ boyfriend's ass.

A little while later I laid on his chest panting hard. "Phil that was amazing!"

"I know..." Dan looked deep in my eyes his sweet walnut was melting my heart. "Shit Phil you bleeding again!" I looked down and my nose was dripping blood on Dan's sexy chest. "Okay let's go get cleaned up I think a warm shower." I went into the shower and made us my nose stopped bleeding right as I was about to wash my penis I felt a new hand on it! "Dan!" He had stepped into the shower with me. "Don't worry maybe we can pop your pretty cherry!"

_This is new for me um I need ideas so leave the name of what ever you want me to writ about thanks!_


	4. Smut

_Okay the true continuation of "Just once" god I'm terrible with this shit!_

Dan and Phil came home after their radio show, Dan threw his coat lazily on the couch "Well then that went well eh?" Phil took his coat off then took his shirt off "Yeah, hey Dan do you think I'm getting fat?" Phil asks as he pokes his stomach. Dan looked at him then bent down and kissed him lightly "Oh sweetheart you could never be fat in my eyes but I do think we both need to get out more!" Phil laughed and sat down with his computer and Dan joined him. When he was browsing the internet he came across a fact. "Hey Dan look at this!" When Dan looked at the fact he kissed Phil putting his laptop on the table next to him. "Let's burn some calories I told you we need to loose weight!" Phil laughed and pulled Dan on top of him "Phil...Can I fuck you?" Phil's blue eyes glittered with excitement and nodded happily. Dan smiled and pulled Dan into his room. They were still kissing when Phil yanked the younger on top of him falling on the bed.

He kissed Dan slowly pulling the hem of his shirt up and off. "Dan..." Dan did the same to his older lover and then slid his pants off. Phil followed lead then he fell down onto Dan's chest Dan started to rub his penis against Phil's "Dan!" Dan got up and went to his room for a second leaving a very frustrated and confused Phil. When he returned he came back with a few items "I want to try something but you have to tell me when you aren't okay with it!" Phil nodded Dan name his kneel on the bed with his bum in the air and his hands on his back "What exactly is your plan?" Dan bent down an whispered in his ear making sure to push his erect penis on Phil's hole. "Don't you worry about it my love." Phil then felt Dan start to tie his hands behind his back. "What?"

"I wanted to try something kinky!" Phil agreed then felt Dan move to his feet they were tied together as well. Then a black strap was wrapped around his neck! "DAN!" Dan shushed him and kissed his head "It's okay just trust me!" Phil swallowed hard but knew it was Dan so he could be trusted. Dan now was more aroused than anything in his life seeing Phil tied up and powerless his ass fresh and ready for Dan to do anything!


	5. smut2

Dan then decided to make even more fun, he went around to one side of the bed and tied a blindfold over Phil's eyes "You trust me right?" Phil although doing a small frown nodded "Yes!" Dan smiled but Phil couldn't see that.

Now Dan had is fantasy right in front of his eyes his cock was hard just looking at the bound man in front of him. Phil felt the bed move then smelt Dan in front of him. He felt a wet rubbery object pushing on his lips. Reluctantly he opened his mouth allowing Dan's manhood enter his mouth. Dan pushed in farther in suddenly it was down Phil's throat! Phil moved his throat as his breath became thin! "Uh! Keep it! One more second!"

**Phil's POV**

Dan had his penis down my throat and now I was starting to pass out. I gagged and coughed then he pulled it out. I coughed and heard Dan sighing, his hand was on my head again pushing me down again. This time he started to thrust hard into my mouth and throat. He was going at it, my throat was being hit and I could feel my tongue being ran over by a penis. He suddenly stopped and moved from my mouth. I couldn't see where he was and he wasn't on the bed but then I felt him return. He crawled over the bed next to my butt and then I felt an odd sensation inside my butt. "Dan?"

"I'm stretching you my love!" I moaned his fingers hitting the spot. He continued to hit it until I was losing my breath in pure pleasure! The fingers left and I had a feeling of emptiness. "Dan?" He gave me a kiss and then I felt something thick and long pushing into me hard. "OW! OW!" the pain was mounting as his long beautiful cock was being pushed deep into me. "Dan don't move please!" Dan bent down to whisper in my ear, the added weight pushed it another inch into me, "I'm half in, I know you can take it." I nodded still moaning, he went up and pushed more. This time I felt it go in even more "Dan I don't know if I can take it all!" being the blindfolded one I couldn't tell how far in he was or how he was reacting. This time I felt a tickle on my bum, his pubes! "You took it all I'm so proud of you!" then I felt something pulling on my neck. I remembered the collar Dan had put on me, he was pulling my upper body up and shoving me back onto his penis.

Dan now started to thrust, it hurt like hell! It was a pulling stretching and a jab feeling. Then I felt him hit the same spot that had made me explode in pleasure, he was now hitting the spot again and again, my eyes crossed and my mouth fell open drooling. Dan pulled my head up again, this time he was choking me. Inside the black leather collar was a choke chain and this chain was pulling on my esophagus.

**Dan's POV**

Phil was screaming in pleasure and his hands fingers were twisting in the rope on his wrists and his mouth had long sexy lines of drool going down to his toned chest. "Phil...Take a breath." He took a few deep breathes then I started to thrust my hips again, this time I was pulling on his chain, he was now just gaging and gasping for air, my gut now had a knot in it, "I'm close!" I let go oh Phil's chain and he fell forward this time his canal was squeezing my penis, I moaned loudly. White pleasure exploded inside me, I came into Phil's arse and now I was done. Phil on the other hand hadn't come yet.

I reached down and un-did his hands he fell to his side and felt around for my face. Laughing I took his blindfold off "Oh Phil!" He looked me in the eyes and kissed me hard. I put my hand on his penis and pumped him hard and his blue eyes rolled back in his head and he exploded onto my chest. "That was unexpected!" He pants out. We fell asleep holding each other the rope twined on our feet I was still holding onto the chain.


End file.
